The Field Trip
by lilnome
Summary: Peter gets a surprise at Stark Industries


Peter sighed. He was in study hall, and was exhausted. He had been out late fighting Rhino _again._ Mr. Harrison was talking about the upcoming field trip, and he was paying zero attention. He accepted the paper handed to him, before passing the stack back. As he walked home, he stuffed the paper in his bag. From what little he had gleaned, the trip was Thursday, and it was optional. He had decided to instead spend the day at SI, working on his latest suit. Ned caught up, jogging slightly.

"Hey Peter, you psyched for the trip or what?"

"Nah. I'm gonna skip it and get some work done instead."

"Okay. Wanna come over tonight and watch Star Wars? I just got the Lego Millennium Falcon!" "Sounds cool, Ned." X0X0X0X0

Thursday rolled around, and Peter rolled out of bed. He threw on some clothes, before catching the train uptown. He entered, clipping on his usual badge. Of the ten security levels, he was level ten, as an unofficial Avenger. The only place he lacked access to was the power core. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Level ninety please. He entered the elevator, waving to the receptionist on duty. Level ninety was his personal lab, where he often worked on improvements to his suit, along with a few other personal projects. He lost himself in his work, not stopping until F.R.I.D.A.Y called his name.

"Peter, Carly is the only other intern on duty today, and is rather busy. She was wondering if you could lead her tour group for her?" He set down the equipment, jogging to the elevator that connected solely to the higher levels. "Sure thing, F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Take me down, please."

X0X0X0X0

He was an idiot. He cursed to himself as he spotted the man waiting on him. May as well get this over with.

"Hey, Mr. Harrison! Bet you weren't expecting me to be the guide, huh?" He kept his tone light and his smile cheeky, but inside he was screaming.

"Peter? So, lemme guess, internship?" The teacher smiled.

"Yup. Now, here's your badge. Where is every one?" He glanced around the lobby. "Bathrooms. Here they come." The first of the class began to trickle in. Once everyone was there, He spoke from the center of the group.

"Circle up, everyone. When I call your name, come grab your badge." He held up his bag of lanyards. When he reached Flash, he got the expected reaction. "Penis? Is this a prank? C'mon, where's the _actual_ guide?" He turned towards Mr. Harrison, hopping for back-up.

"Flash, take the damn badge." Peter grit out.

"Fine, _Penis_." The athlete ripped the badge out of Peter's hand. Once everyone had theirs, he lead them to the security check-point.

"Badges in front of you, please. Scan them, wait for the light to turn green, and then step through." Names where read off, before;

"Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. Clearance level, one." Then;

"Peter Parker. Clearance level, nine."

"How many levels are there, Mister I'm-totally-somehow-faking-this?" Flash sneered.

"Ten, Flash. Now, can you move? I have a job to do." Peter shouldered past the other boy. "Now, Stark Industries was founded in the nineteen-forties by Howard Stark to support the United States and the Allied forces on World War Two, by supplying them with high-end weapons..." The tour carried on that way for several hours, while students took notes. They finally entered the large elevator, where Peter called out for the AI. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., level one-five, please."

"Right away Peter!" The voice chirped.

"Uh, Peter, what was that?" Ned's voice was cautious.

"That's just F.R.I.D.A.Y, the tower AI. She controls the entire tower, within reason. Heh, Mr. Stark learned that the hard way. Now, level fifteen is basic R-n-D, where we do a lot of medical research. SI is on the cutting edge of medical tech. Follow me!" He lead the group through a dozen or so more floors, before leading them into the elevator and facing them once more. "Tour's about two-thirds the way done, but now, we head to the good stuff! F.R.I.D.A.Y, Junior's floor, please!" Junior was his name in most of the SI files, as he was technically a minor intern.

"On it, Peter. Oh, and Miss Potts wants to speak with you and the others later. Room Two-eight-b, seven thirty tonight." By 'the others', she meant the other Avengers, but the class didn't need to know that.

"Tell her I'll be there. Just an intern meeting." He cut Flash off. "Now, Junior is as good as a son to Mister Stark, so he's trusted with a bunch of important stuff. Flash, no pictures!"

"Make me! You think you're _so_ special, just because you work at _the_ Stark Industries! You're not! You are _nothing!_ " Peter breathed deep, in through his nose, and out through his mouth.

"Whatever, Flash. F.R.I.D.A.Y., take them floor one-double-zero." He called as he stalked into the elevator. "You're headed to meet the Avengers. Manners are key. Insult them, they may make your life hell, or they'll laugh it off. Once you're there, Miss Potts will take you from here. I have actual work to do. Bye Ned." He stayed in the lab, watching as the doors closed. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., my suit, please. It's time Flash met Spider-Man." He chuckled darkly.

X0X0X0X0

He leaped from the window he always left open, twisting mid-air. He flung out a web, before pulling himself against the building. Once he regained his balance, he sprinted up the side up the building. He knocked on the window to the main Avenger's common room, where the team waited for his class. Tony swung open the next window over.

"Hey, kid. Wanna surprise the kids in your class?" Peter crawled inside, settling himself in the ceiling in front of the elevator.

"Yup." He dangled himself upside down, ready to scare flash. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., you got cameras ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. This is going in the scrap book." He snickered. When the doors slid open, he dropped a foot on his webbing. "Hiya!" Flash screeched, and lashed out a fist. He easily dodged. "Pft. You must be Flash. Peter's told me about you." He narrowed his eyes. "You need to learn to throw a punch. You'd've broken a finger doing that. C'mon, I'll show ya! Follow me. Tony, can we give 'em a demonstration?"

"Sure kiddo. Oh, and tell Peter that his Aunt called. God knows he listens to you more."Tony grumbled from the couch.

" I will! Follow me, guys! Nat, wanna lend me a hand?" The Black Widow stood, stretching.

"Let's go, baby spider!"

"After you, mama spider." He led the class into the observation part of the training room. "You all stay here and watch this." He let Tony set the controls, before settling into a defensive stance. After a few minutes of circling each other, the two settled into a deadly dance, which they knew well. After Nat landed two blows, and Peter landed three, they stopped, panting. "And that, Flash, is how to throw a punch." He chuckled beneath the mask, smirking at the star-struck looks. "Now, it's time for me to go, and you all to eat lunch with the rest of the team. Bye!" For that last touch of dramatics, he back-flipped out of the window. He swung away, loving the startled screams of his classmates. "Karen, calculate the fastest route home."


End file.
